


I Love You

by Bronzeflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, These two are dorks and they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dorks saying 'I love you' to each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a bit ooc but who cares it's cute and these two are dorks, so here have them saying 'I love you' for the first time to each other

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you really want to kiss Dave right now.

Not even on the lips or anything. You just want to kiss his cheek because he’s adorable and cute.

You sat there for a few seconds before realizing your nervousness was stupid. The two of you were dating for fuck’s sake! And were currently holding hands!

You lean into Dave and kiss him on the cheek. Dave freezes for a moment, and, for a second, you think you messed up somehow.

Dave then smiled and laughed and leaned closer to you.

“I love you.” Dave suddenly said, still smiling slightly. You froze for a second. A feeling of warmth spread out across your chest.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
